fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McToons/Eps.6
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS McBoo pulls a Sniper Rifle out of nowhere and shoots Flame, killing him. * McBoo - Yay! I did it! * O'Lantern - Soooooo, with McBoo gone, what should we do. * Akro Bat - Commit suicide I guess. * McBoo - Lolwut? * McQueenMario - Perfect! * Clyde1998 - HOLD ON! That made no sense whatsoever! I mean, McBoo pulls a Sniper Rifle out of nowhere and shoots Flame, killing him? And why does Akro Bat want to kill himself?! NO SENSE!!! * McQueenMario - I guess your right. Wait! I have another idea...that makes sense. Kinda... With the lives of the heroes at stake and the creator still not knowing what will happen next, will McBoo survive Flame? * Clyde1998 - So, your still having trouble writing the episode? * McQueenMario - Ya, it's been a while now and I can't think whether to kill McBoo or Flame. * Clyde1998 - Maybe you don't have to kill ether, I mean, what if something happened, trapping them both underground. McBoo can meet up with Flame later. * McQueenMario - Hmmm, I KNOW! What if something happened, trapping them both underground. McBoo can meet up with Flame later. * Clyde1998 - ... * YoshiEgg - Hey MQM! I have an idea for the episode! What if something happened, trapping both, McBoo and Flame underground. McBoo can meet up with Flame later. * McQueenMario - I was thinking the same thing! * Clyde1998 - But...but...but... * McQueenMario - I think its time to start the episode! The official episode! * Clyde1998 - *Sighs.* * McBoo - ...help...me... * Flame - DIE! Just then, a rock slide falls in between McBoo and Flame. * McBoo - That was...cool. * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Booberry - Your right Ghoularry, the rock slide is blocking the possible way out and Haunty Mole blocked the way we got it. * McBoo - How did you know that? Meanwhile, back at Luigi's Mansion. * King Boo - WHATS TAKING BOOBERRY SO LONG! AND WHERE'S MCBOO! * Gold Ghost - I have no idea, your majesty. * King Boo - WELL START LOOKING!!! * Gold Ghost - Kaykaykay! Gold Ghost floats off. * Booberry - Um...well you'd think that he would. Let's go look. * McBoo - Sure enough! * Akro Bat - Hmm, somethings just not right. * McBoo - Ya. Just then, McBoo disappears though a hidden door. * O'Lantern - M...m...cBoo? * Akro Bat - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! A skeleton grabs Akro Bat and Ghoularry. * O'Lantern - Okay, THATS IT! I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE! O'Lantern lights himself on fire and brakes out of the cave to see a bunch of zombies around him. * O'Lantern - Oh, cra- * McBoo - Where am I? * Akro Bat - Save me! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Booberry - O'Lantern, wait for me! * King Boo - MCCCCCCCCCCCBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Back at Clyde's house, Clyde finally brakes out of the closet. * Clyde - FINALLY! It's stuffy it there! * Zombie - Braaaaains... * Clyde - Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Man, this sucks. * Clyde1998 - Oh well, at least he's out! * McQueenMario - Hey! Get out! * O'Lantern - I guess I'll have to take you down one by one zombies! * ??? - Yuuuuuum... * O'Lantern - GA! Who are you? * ??? - Kiiiiiiinggg... * O'Lantern - So your the zombie king eh? * Zombie King - No, I'm Pikachu! OF COURSE I'M-er-ooooof coooourrrrssse I'mmmmm- O'Lantern slashes Zombie King. * Zombie King - Screw this! Attack my minions! The zombies have an epic battle with O'Lantern. * McBoo - Hmm, where could I be? Wait! This could be the way out! * McQueenMario - And we fade to black! * Clyde1998 - But that was chaos! And it didn't even leave me in suspense! McQueenMario pulls out a sword. * Clyde1998 - Oh well, at least Clyde's safe. DUN, DUN, DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)